


Whispers Through The Haze

by Poetic_Fiasco



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Come Eating, Comeplay, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Light Bondage, Love Bites, Mild BDSM, Mild Praise Kink, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mild restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetic_Fiasco/pseuds/Poetic_Fiasco
Summary: Just a smutty turned sappy one shot of our beloved God of Mischief and Female reader(you). Its porn with feelings 🤷No beta so errors are mine!!*This is somewhat self indulgent as I have some of the worst things going on in my life.Check me out on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/poetic-fiascoThank you for reading 📚  comments and kudos make my heart smile.-with love Fi.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki and Reader, Loki x Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	Whispers Through The Haze

Your chest rose and fell like the ocean in a storm with each passing breath as you slowly unfastened the buttons on his crisp white dress shirt. His black suit jacket and tie were already abandoned on the floor, the predatory gaze in his eyes nearly blown black as he reached out to the tie of your black wrap dress. His wicked smile sent a warm wave of arousal to your already aching core as he pulled the tie of your dress. You bit your bottom lip in anticipation as the dress grazed your shoulders before pooling around your feet.

You gasped at the sudden feeling of his large hands gripping your hips as he pulled you flush to his body, the hardness of his cock impossible not to notice against your soft stomach. Your hands find his raven locks as you breathe in the scent of scotch, sandalwood, and something uniquely Loki. 

"You look ravishing Darling, I bet you taste just as delicious as you look." He rasped in your ear before leaving wet kisses on your neck. Goose flesh erupted in the wake of his mouth and tongue, your fingers tightened in his hair in an attempt to ground yourself. 

"Hmm, my prince, I could devour you right here, right now." You finally managed to whisper back, your lips grazed the shell of his ear with each word before a well placed nip on his earlobe tore a growl out of his throat that rumbled through your chest. His hands were under your ass and your legs were around his waist before you registered what was happening. Your lace bra and panties were suddenly gone as was Loki's pants, shoes and socks.

You landed on the bed after a gentle toss as Loki loomed over you, a mischievous grin planted on his beautiful face while his eyes raked over your body with a glint of salacious appreciation. You sucked your bottom lip in between your teeth, the heat of your cheeks even darker than before as it had spread down your neck to your chest, you lifted your finger and motioned him with a come hither gesture. He was on you in half a heartbeat as the last shreds of his self control drained away, his mouth laid claim to yours in a heated kiss, your legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he licked into your mouth hungrily. His hard cock rubbed against your glistening folds, you gripped his strong biceps as you moaned at the contact, he hummed in approval at filthy noises you made and how eager you were. 

You whimpered shamelessly when he pulled away from you to sit back on his heels and you knew you were in trouble, if the sinful smirk plastered on his beautiful face was any indication. With a flash of greenish light and a flourish of his hand he produced dark satin fabric, he looked at you with those otherworldly eyes and that sinful smile and you knew you would do whatever he asked of you even as your heart pounded in your chest. "Put your hands together above your head darling." You did as he asked without hesitation and you were rewarded with his lips against your ear as he growled out the words 'good girl' before he gave your neck a little nip.

A gasp escaped your lips as another gush of desire pooled between your legs, while Loki made quick work of tying your hands together above your head. "Keep your hands above your head like a good little girl." He said with a smile. 

"Yes, my king." you whispered with a smirk. He claimed your mouth once more and his fingers danced down your arms, along your ribs to your breasts. He rolled your left nipple between his thumb and finger as he kissed and nipped along your jaw and down your neck before claiming your other nipple with his lips. Your back arched up off the bed as you moaned his name, careful to keep your hands above you head as instructed. He continued to leave a trail of wet kisses and whispered praise down your heaving chest, along your stomach to your thighs, he relished every shiver and the eruption of gooseflesh he left in his wake with his attention. He chuckled against your skin when you yelped in response to the playful bite on you inner thigh, your hands still above your head as he wished, though you longed to tangle your fingers in his hair.

His fingers brushed through your glistening folds and hummed in approval of the breathy moan that he drew from deep within you. "Oh, darling you are so wet, so eager for me." 

"Just for you, y-you do this to me-ah!" The sentence died in your throat when Loki decided it was the right moment to suck your clit into his mouth, the urge to lower your hands to touch him was nearly overwhelming, but you kept them in place as his wicked mouth continued to pull desperate mewls and moans from your lips. "Oh god Loki, please..." You mewled in desperation when he slipped two deft digits into your aching core, unsure what you were really begging for.

"You are delectable, love." He said as he curled his fingers to graze the bundle of nerves inside you, you bucked your hips in earnest as Loki chuckled against your thigh. "You look so beautiful all tied up, wanton, wet, and desperate for me. Beg me little girl, beg for your release." He growled as he attached his mouth to your aching clit once again.

"Please Lok-my king, please let me cum please! I-I'm yours, only yours." You practically screamed, your voice carried throughout the room, deflected back to you from the walls. He hummed his approval, bright eyes locked on you, which was all the permission you needed as you felt the explosion of the intense orgasm completely consume you. Loki could only stare, entirely enthralled at the sight of you in complete rapture with his fingers still inside you as your tight walls squeezed down on them desperately. Your skin, flushed a rosy hue, glistened with the light sheen of sweat as your breasts heaved with every gulp of air with parted lips, your arms still stretched above your head as you slowly found your way back down to earth.

"I shall never tire of watching you come undone from my touch, you are enchanting darling." He praised, as he removed his fingers from your sensitive cunt and slowly kissed and nipped his way back up your body, you shivered at the feeling of his lips and teeth.

"Loki please, I want to touch you." You begged as he nipped along your jaw, your hands shook as they remained above your head. "My king, I beg you please."

"You sweet thing, how can I refuse you when you ask so nicely?" His chuckle rumbled in your chest as you felt the binding on your hands fade away. You wasted no time as you cupped the back of his head and crushed your lips to his, your other hand occupied with the hard planes of his chest. He growled into your mouth after a gentle nip to his lower lip as you felt him reach between you, his forehead rested against yours and you moaned in tandem when he finally sheathed himself inside your aching core. "Norns, you are perfection." He groaned out before he slowly pulled out to the tip of his cock, only to thrust back into you at a torturously slow pace. 

"I could spend the rest of my life in this bed with you." You half whispered half moaned as he quickened his pace slightly with an amused smirk on his lips, the coil of another orgasm already wound tight low in your abdomen. He surprised you when he took your hand in his and placed a chaste kiss to your knuckles before you found your fingers intertwined with his, the back of your hand pressed to the mattress. His eyes bored into yours as his paced hastened, you canted your hips to meet every thrust as you devoured each others moans. Your toes curled as his hard cock found the most sensitive of places within you over and over. Your grip tightened on his hand as you craned your head back, baring your throat to him.

"I want to you to cum on my cock, squeeze me as you chase your release. I am going to fill you with my seed until it runs down your thighs." He moaned as he felt the tell tail fluttering of your slickened walls. "You are mine." He groaned against your skin just before he bit down where your neck meets your shoulder as the coil of your pleasure snapped and you free fell into oblivion with the name of your god on your lips and stars in your eyes. He slowed his movements as you both drifted back to your bodies, fingers still tangled together as he slowly pulled out of you, his release dribbled out onto you thighs just as he said it would. He ran his index finger through the evidence of your coupling and you sucked the digit into your mouth when he held it front of your kiss swollen lips without hesitation which promptly earned you another low growl and searing kiss from your mischievous God.

He rolled to the side as he brought you with him, he pulled your hand to his mouth once more before releasing it only to play with your errant tresses between his thumb and forefinger. "I love you, Loki." You confessed as only a breathy sigh, but the tightened grip around your waist and wide eyed look on the dark haired god suggested he heard every word. You smiled lazily to yourself as your eyelids grew heavy, you didn't realize you had spoken the words aloud, too lost in the pleasant haze that covered you like a weighted blanket. You barely felt the lingering kiss on your temple, though the confessed _I love you, my darling_ he whispered into your hair earned him another pleasant sigh as you nuzzled into his neck completely content. 

"Rest now my love, for what I wish to do with and to you later, you will certainly need it." Loki uttered quietly as he smiled to himself. "I intend to make you mine in every way imaginable." 


End file.
